


From Markovia with Love

by templefugate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Virtual Reality, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: If she reaches far enough, maybe she can cross countries and touch him.





	From Markovia with Love

"That postcard you promised me still hasn't arrived yet."

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "Well, dropping by the post office hasn't exactly been one of my top priorities lately. Maybe I'll just give it to you in person."

She can almost see it now - and it's not just because of the goggles. His signature is imprinted in her mind. It's just barely legible, enough to show Bruce raised him more to be a businessman than a doctor.

"Don't leave me in anticipation for too long."

"Believe me, I'd be out of here by now already if I could." He smiled. Leaning forward, Barbara touched air, grasping for the faintest illusion of flesh.

While they had a two-way audio comm-link, their images only went one way. What was he seeing?

Her, more than probably. Surely he wouldn't want to see anyone else. But just what about her?

Maybe she was in the suit. The real thing still fit, but these days she rarely pulled it out of her closet. Some nights she plugged in and wore it again, racing across city skylines and sneaking into hideouts. The nostalgia was almost tangible.

Or maybe she was in civvies. Dick never was too picky. Or, knowing men, maybe she wasn't wearing anything at all.

_Oh-_

Oh surely, hopefully, Dick had more taste than that.

Still, a quick smirk crossed her face.

"Just make sure you leave without any unfinished business. The last thing I need is you flying back."

"Worried about me?"

"Of course! Someone has to be. I'd tell you to be safe, but I know you wouldn't listen."

Dick chuckled. "We all have our faults." His once steady smile faltered. "I have to go. If we don't do this next strike soon, we might not get the chance to do it all."

"Of course." Dick faded from her screen before everything went black. It was as if the image of his safe house had never been there at all.

Barbara pulled off her goggles, her kitchen coming back into focus. A package of cookies sat forgotten on the counter, a pile of dishes littering the sink. Just like before.

She had to remind herself that she never left it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so used to giving and with this season I finally get to recieve.


End file.
